Underworld
The Underworld is the kingdom ruled by Hades. It is set in our modern day in a metropolitan city, with a lot of tall buildings, empty roads, and billboards that say, "Congratulations, You're Dead!" It has guards at the entrance and it is always night because Hades doesn't want that "shitty-little-sun-god" (Apollo) in the Underworld. The underworld is all black, various shades of blue, and some white and yellow from the windows. Hades' House Hades and his seven dogs live in a large, modern house. Persephone wakes up in a large bed in Hades' guestroom, which has a tapestry of Cerberus on the wall. The house has large walls, double doors, large staircases, walls of windows, a balcony, a giant library with some books that aren't in print anymore, a collection of helmets, open walkways, a large indoor pool, and a kitchen with an espresso machine and no blinds. He has nosy neighbors. The bathroom in Hades' master suite has a waterfall shower head and large glass doors that he draws an upside down heart on while thinking about Persephone's butt. The garage is large enough to hold many cars. There is a bush hedge on the outside of the walkway between the house and garage where Alex hid to take a picture of Hades & Persephone. Hades has a chessboard where Persephone plays dumb to get him to make a deal- if she wins, she gets the job at Underworld Corp; if she loses, she doesn't. Persephone talks Hades into going onto the roof to look at the snow. Cerberus joins them. Underworld Corp. It is assumed that almost everyone who works in the Underworld also lives in the Underworld kingdom, except for one intern per year from Olympus. Most shades do entry level factory work, because Hades prefers the financial benefits of ongoing, unpaid labor over a fearless army of the dead. Tower 1 It has a large "TOWER ONE" label above the entrance doors, a large lobby, and a poster of the Goddess Styx. It has an elevator with a tiny, red, flying elevator attendant who likes ice cubes as tips. The building looks like a typical high-ride office building. There is an eel tank that Persephone enjoys. There is a library, where shades record the lives of every mortal on a scroll, and Persephone will work as a Shade Coordinator to help Thanatos and Hermes gather information for trials regarding shades that are not straight forwardly good or bad. There is a lounge with many vending machines, where Hades and Persephone talk after their visit to Acheron. Persephone wants to know where they stand, stating that she can't handle the emotional whiplash. Hades buys her a pomegranate flavored soda, which she drinks. During this conversation, he asks how she ended up in Tower 4 and she thinks about telling on Minthe and getting her in trouble, but decides that she doesn't like feeling "like this" (venomous jealousy and entertaining thoughts of revenge) and tells him that she just got turned around. Hades' Office Hades' office is in The Underworld Corp HQ, Tower 1, level 99. He has a desk, couch, bookshelves, and a large window behind his desk. Minthe has a desk outside of Hades' office, where she performs her duties as Hades' personal assistant, and spends time surfing the internet and talking to Thetis and Thanatos. Hecate also has a desk, but it is unclear if it is near Hades' Office. She has 3 monitors and uses them to shop online from work. Tower 1, Level 5 Supply Closet Minthe and Thanatos' makeout spot at work. Minthe eventually tells Thanatos that she can't hook up with him anymore because she is in a "proper committed" with Hades, but that they can still Snarky Chat. They then plot revenge on Persephone, Minthe tells Thanatos that she hates his man bun, and she leaves to "stomp a pest." Tower ?/Acheron/The Beach Hades takes Persephone here during the tour when she starts her job. He dramatically describes the gateway between the mortal realm and Underworld and Persephone bursts his bubble by calling it a lobby and asking where the dead bodies are. Hades tells Persephone that they have to change into mortal realm clothes so they don't cause the recently dead shades to become hysterical, and sends Persephone to the rental area. Persephone goes to the locker room to change into her rental clothes, but meets Megaera, who offers to allow Persephone to borrow her Fury clothes after Persephone is nice to her. This is where Persephone learns to fly, after Hades tells her that she is a powerful goddess. Acheron/The Beach Hades and Persephone have to whisper in the beach so they don't startle the new shades. Hermes and Thanatos bring new souls here, where Charon takes them across the river Styx in his boat for the price of one obol. If they don't have one obol, they have to wait on the beach for 100 years. Hades tells Persephone that he didn't get rich handing out free boat rides, and she glares at him with her hands on her hips. He distracts her by pointing out the goddess Styx, whose river carries the boats further into the Underworld for judgement. When Persephone stops flying because it is tiring, many new souls call her a fertility goddess and beg her to bless their families by making crops grow or women pregnant. Hades tells her that she may want to talk to her mother about "the whole fertility goddess thing." Tower 4/Tartarus Tower 4 is Tartarus, where they keep the problematic shades. It is much colder than the rest of the Underworld. Above the main entrance doors reads "Restricted Access" and the shades inside feel threatened by Persephone because they're dead and she is a fertility goddess. She raises a forest to protect herself, even though nothing is supposed to grow there, so the building now has trees on the inside and a large tree on the top. Minthe is jealous after seeing Persephone & Hades' picture in the Weekly Nark, so she sends Persephone to Tower 4 to look for Hades, knowing that he isn't there. There is an alarm and live feeds in case of a security breach, which Hades turns on after Persephone gets tricked into going into Tartarus. Doggy Daycare Hades sends Russell and Cordon Bleu to doggy daycare when he goes to work, because they cannot be trusted in the house. Aphrodite sent her pet to the daycare once but was chased by Hades for the prank she pulled on Persephone. Weekly Nark Newspaper Stand Hecate finds the copy of the tabloid on her way to work, with a picture of Hades and Persephone leaving Hades' house. The Weekly Nark says, "Nameless flower nymph was seen leaving the King of the Underworld's Townhouse, Early Sunday Morning" and "Sleeping her way to the top!" Train Station There is a train station, where Thanatos shoves Persephone out of the way on her first day getting to work, before he knew who she was. Abandoned Ice-cream Factory Hades tells The Furies to take whoever took the photo from the Weekly Nark to the abandoned ice cream factory downtown after roughing them up a little. Hecate and Hades head there to "speak with" Alex about his crimes against the Underworld. Under clause 1-B of the Olympus/Underworld peace treaty, Hades can punish Alex as he sees fit. The last time we see Alex, Hades has his finger to his eyeball saying, "An eye for an eye!"